


Pixel Affection

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Loneliness, M/M, References to Depression, Yearning, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam falls head over heels in love with a camboy by the name of Dom Erotic.Story inspired by the Yeule song of the same name.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Pixel Affection

"Hey Dom sorry I didnt log on earlier today I had band practice,"Adam spoke into his webcam.

"Thats allright baby now that your here what do you want me to do,"Dom asked.

"Nothing I just want to look at you,"Adam replied his voice deepening.

Dom blushed and hid his face.

"Dont be like that darling you are beautiful,"Adam said in a sweet voice.

"I am so happy that we met Adam you make me feel so special,"Dom replied.

"Me to I wish I could meet you face to face,"Adam spoke a twinge of sadness in his voice.

Dom smiled back at Adam knowing that they would never be able to meet.

Dom hadn't told Adam that he wasn't actually a person at all he was nothing more than a projection on a screen.

He couldn't bring himself to tell Adam the truth.

Dom loved Adam and truly did want to be with him but there was no way that a human and a hologram could be together.

So he had to lie knowing that Adam struggled with depression and loneliness telling him the truth could do major damage to his internet lover.

Dom hated this he hated being nothing more than a pixel he wanted Adam to make love to him he wanted to be human he wanted to feel things.

Dom was sick of all this pixel affection he wanted something real but unfortunately that could never happen.....


End file.
